narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Yasuhiro
Gin Yasuhiro (泰裕 銀, Yasuhiro Gin) is a Samurai, former chūnin-level shinobi and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist originally hailing from Kirigakure. Background Gin was on the same team as Hironori Ōtsutsuki. Personality Gin has a very carefree, lazy and aloof personality, a stark contrast to his sadistic, excessively violent and seemingly merciless personality he adopted during his time fighting in the Kiri Civil War. Gin displays great remorse over the many he "needlessly" killed during his time as a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist during the Kiri Civil War. Appearance Gin is a relatively tall young man with medium-length, light silver hair and deep maroon eyes. He posses a athletic and lean build due to his many years of vigorous training from a young age. Abilities Gin is a shinobi of amazing skill and natural talent, a true prodigy this is made evident by his quick rising through the ranks and admittance into the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist at the young age of 15. During the timeskip, he was strong enough to come up against Ken Miyamoto and fight on par with him. Kenjutsu Considered by many to be the most gifted swordsman in the last two decades, Gin has proven to be nothing short of a master in the use of kenjutsu, being able to fight on even grounds with older and much more experienced swordsmen such as Kisame Hoshigaki and Ameyuri Ringo and even Mifune, a recognized and experienced master of kenjutsu spoke highly of his abilities. In addition he has displayed great versatility, being able to utilize both a forward and reverse grip as well as wield two swords effectively. His strikes are strong and precise and he can cut through stone with ease. He is incredibly proficient in the use of Iaido something which Mifune noted. With Iaidō he can slice through multiple opponents very quickly. With Kendō he can cut though mountains and Susanoo's armour. He favours a sword with a long reach due to his incredibly fast paced and fluid attack patterns whilst wielding a sword. Gin uses his superior speed and athletic ability to easily outmanoeuvre many opponents at once whilst performing clean and precise cuts in order to effectively kill or wound in a short period of time. Nature Transformation Gin is very skilled in the use of his affinity, Water Release and has mastered it to the point were he can use powerful water techniques without a pre-existing source of water. With it he can spew a massive volume of water from his mouth enough, to fill a river and use it's created current to move around on as a form of quick transportation to move round the battlefield. He can create multiple clones of water, create massive dragon's of water and fire a column of water to negate a powerful fire jutsu. Gin has also displayed a great deal of proficiency with Earth Release being able to shape and alter a battlefield to allow him to gain an advantage over his opponents. He can create massive structures of earth in seconds and move them around to suit his needs. He is also able to successfully move underground unnoticed to utilize surprise attacks as well as being able craft barriers made of iron and earth to shield himself from powerful techniques. Physical Prowess and Chakra Gin has enough chakra to be able to spam water and earth techniques to create a battlefield to his advantage and fight for extremely long periods of time without passing out. Though not his favoured style of combat, Gin has displayed great skill with Taijutsu, which is further complimented by his battle-hardened mind and superior physical prowess. Due to his advanced senses Gin is able to still incredibly well whiteout the use of his eyes being able to skilfully overwhelm an powerful opponent even when blind folded. Gin has been shown to have a very good eye sight and his ears are particularly sensitive rivaling that of the Inuzuka Clan's, allowing him to hear people coming from quite a distance away. He is skilled enough with taijutsu to dispatch multiple opponents with ease and preform various throws and kicks. Stats Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Gin wants to fight Ken Miyamoto again. Quotes